The Rebirth of the Zodiac Curse
by Momma Moose
Summary: Tohru dies of a sudden illness, and leaves Yuki an empty shell, Kyo has learned to forget, and it seems that everyone has almost forgotten her existence. But what happens when mysterious neighbors appear on Shigure's property with Akito's permission?
1. The Forgotten Part of the Curse :OCs:

**Characters:**

**Manjiru**

**Age:** 26

Is the head of the Hitsutomi family, she also takes on the form of a dog.

She can be lazy, but when it comes to watching out for her family, watch out, she is in overdrive baby!!

**Kanji**

**Age:** 26

Is the twin of Manjiru, but isn't the co-head of the family.

She is the doctor that keeps up with the check-ups and the dates of events.

Also is very bossy, and if you don't do something the second she tells you, something bad and unexpected might happen.

When she gets emotional, she tends to transform into the rat and the cow.

**Kaijen**

**Age:** 16

Is the lazy one of the bunch. She'll try to get out of any situation.

But once she's involved in a task, she gets it done with no questions asked.

She has many different emotions, some are better than others, expecially the one she shares with Ranjiru.

She is always there if there is a fight, she's bound to be there, with the zodiac animals of the dragon and cat.

**Saori**

**Age:** 16

Is the busy body of the Hitsutomi family.

She is the one that gets everybody moving.

She takes the responsibility to take the blame for others actions, and can be a little bit rough when she gets annoyed.

She has the zodiac animals of the boar, sheep and tiger.

**Ranjiru**

**Age:** 15 ½

She keeps the family running.

She does the cleaning, and the cooking.

She's up at the crack of dawn making sure that the house is in tip-top condition.

She treats the members of her family like royalty.

If something devistating happens, she's bound to be there with fury for whomever made such a devistating act.

With the zodiac signs of the rabbit, monkey and snake, watch out for her anger issues.


	2. Ch 1 :In The Beginning:

**Chapter 1**

**In The Beginning**

"Come on! Let's get a move on! I don't want you guys being late for your placement tests!" Majiru yelled up the stairs. Kaijen pulled the covers over her head, as Saori kicked down the door to her room.

"GET UP!! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" Saori yelled pulling the covers off Kaihen's body.

"No. . .tell them that I'm sick or something. . .I don't want to go today. . ." Kaijen grumbled as she shivered from the cold. Kanji then strode threw the doorway, carrying a bucket of water and dumping it all over Kaijen's head.

"GET.UP.NOW," Kanji hissed, "You're going to make me late for work. . .AGAIN!" Kaijen sprang up as her body began to seizure, when smoke filled the room. As the smoke dissipated, Kaijen transformed into a cat.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I HATE WATER!! STOP IT OR I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!!!" Kaijen hissed showing her paw as three sharp claws sparkled, she shook her body as water went all over.

"Aww, is my wittle pussy cat all wet?" Ranjiru cooed as she poked her head threw the doorway. Kaijen was just getting her heart clasp around her arm, when her eyes got teary, _A/N: Each of the Hitsutomi's have a clasp or bracelet that they wear to get a better control of their emotions, and it also gives them the heads up if there's going to be a full moon out. . .but you'll find out later_

"Kanji dumped water all over me again! And now I'm all wet and cold." Kaijen shivered, still a cat, since the bracelet hasn't taken effect yet. Ranjiru walked over to Kaijen with her arms outstreatched, "Aww, my poor baby. Here, let me warm you up. . .Oh and before forget, your lunches are ready, and so is your breakfast." she said as she stroked Kaijen's wet fur.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Kanji said with a sweat drop, looking at Ranjiru.

"Nope, we just enjoy seeing you unconfortable." Kaijen and Ranjiru said with a smile on their face.

"Well. . .it's working. . .so I suggest you knock it off." Kanji stated.

"Well. . .it's time for me to change back now. . ."Kaijen said as she leapt from Ranjiru's arms and transformed yet again into a naked girl.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late for school." Kanji said as she walked down the stairs.


	3. Ch 2 :Meeting The Zodiac:

Chapter 2

Meeting The Zodiac

The doorbell rang, and Ranjiru ran down the stairs with her school uniform and apron on.

"I got it! Kaijen be sure to hurry up!" she said as she opened the door.

"Hello. . .who are you?" Ranjiru said with a smiled. A boy with purplish hair just stared at the girl A/N Tohru died of an illness a two months ago, and Yuki took the death pretty hard, Kyo learned to forget.

"Hey Rat-boy! I wanna go! This place gives me the creeps." An orange haired boy said from behind the purplish haired boy. Yuki continued to stare at the girl.

"Can I help you?" Ranjiru said leaning against the door frame.

'She looks just like. . .Ms. Honda. . .' the boy thought to himself, studying the girl.

"Oh, Yuki. . .and Kyo. . .I thought that you'd come by later this evening." Manjiru said as she went to walk out the door.

"Ranji, this is Yuki Sohma," Manjiru indicating the purple-haired boy,

"And Kyo Sohma." gesturing to the orange. Ranjiru's face turned hard, and she slammed the door in their face.

"How could you bring the likes of _them_ to this house?! Are you insane!! Do you have any idea what they did to my parents!!!" Ranjiru hissed pointing to the door.

"That was many years ago. . .please, give them a chance, they have no idea what happened all those years ago." Manjiru said as she opened the door, "Sorry about that, family difficulties. Well, I have to go and see Akito now. I'll be home later, so you don't have to wait up for me." Manjiru said as she gave Ranjiru a look and walked out the door to her car.

"Ranji!! Who's here?" Saori said as she brought her breakfast dish into the kitchen.

"The Sohma's. . ."Ranjiru said with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Well, what did you come here for?" Ranjiru asked with the creepy smile still on her face. Yuki finally snapped out of his fantasy world,

"Oh, Shigure said that we had some new neighbors, and I felt that we should come and introduce ourselves to you." Yuki said not taking his eyes off Ranjiru.

"Oh, well, that is very nice of you. And as you see, Manji had already introduced us, and we're going to be late for school. KAI! GET DOWN HERE AND LET'S GET TO SCHOOL!!"

"I'm coming. . .reluctantly. . ." Kai said as she hobbled down the stairs, drinking some orange juice she grabbed off the table.

"Well, isn't this lucky. We're on our way to school now too. Why don't we walk together?" Yuki said with a smile.

"Just as long as we can leave now." Kyo pipped up from the back.

"Kanji! We're leaving now!" Ranjiru called into the house, "Be sure to lock up when you leave!"

Ranji, Saori and Kai all walked together, while Yuki and Kyo walked sort of, behind the group of girls.

"So. . .I don't think I've met all of you yet. I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki said, uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm Kaijen. . .but call me Kai, if you call me Kaijen. . .I'll kill you." Kai said glaring behind her.

"And I'm Saori, nice to met you."

"And this idiot behind me is Kyo. . .but don't mind him, he isn't important." Yuki grumbled.

"What was that you damned rat?! You have something to say to me?!" Kyo pipped up, with a pissed off look on his face.

"I don't think the rat and the cat have gotten along any better than when they first met. . ." Kai whispered with a sly look on her face, glancing back at the two spatting guys.

"Ok, if you're going to fight, then get more people. . .and make sure the reason you're throwing a punch is something that really makes your blood boil." Ranji said as she stood in between the two boys.

"YEA! YOU TELL 'EM!" Kai cheered.

"But he's the one who started it!! That damn rat is always telling me what to do!" Kyo whined. Within nano-seconds, Kyo was sent flying by a punch thrown by Ranji.

"That doesn't give you a reason to fight and give me a damn headache you bastard!" Ranji growled, her eyes changed color from a warm lavender, to a menacing deeper purple.

"Oh great. . .Ranji. . .lets go. . .I think I see a gang of dudes over this way. ." Kai said as she pushed Ranji away from the Sohma's.

"Who does that remind you of?" Yuki said as he watched the group of girls speed walk away. Kyo just looked at Ranji, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but I think that I'm starting to like that girl. . .that really hurt." he said as he held his jaw, that was bleeding a little bit as he walked on to school.


	4. Ch 3 :Their True Nature:

Chapter 3

The True Nature of the Hitsutomi Girls

The school bell rang, dismissing the students from their classes. Ranjiru, Kaijen, and Saori were finished with their placement tests early, and they were able to shadow the rest of the day A/N Shadowing means that they were able to stay in the classroom with a lesson going on, so they can see what is going on, see the students, and meet the teachers before they come into the school Lucky for Ranjiru, she was put into a classroom with the two Sohma boys right after her test.

'I hate being here. Even being in a classroom with them, it makes me feel disgusting. . .I'm being smothered.' Ranjiru growled to herself as she glared at the Sohma's, unaware of what horrible act they commited on her parents and herself, many years ago. Kyo kept glancing behind him, watching Ranjiru, with a dazed look on his face.

:.After School.:

Ranjiru met up with Kaijen and Saori, who were lucky, they were put into the same classroom after the tests.

"I can't believe that we were separated. . .that has never happened before. . ." Saori said as she gave Ranjiru the biggest hug.

"I didn't think that I could've survived without you." Kaijen said with her fist outstreached. Ranjiru took her fist and hit Kaijen's,

"I know, and I was stuck in a room with the Sohma's, i mean seriously, I was going to kill someone if I didn't get out of there soon." Ranjiru whined as she sat in the grass. Just then, a group of guys came over to where Ranjiru was sitting.

"Hey! This is where we hang, you'd better get your sorry ass out of it." a guy said trying to stand tall.

"Well I'm sorry, you're just going to have to deal with us being here, 'cause we aren't leaving." Saori said getting in the guys face.

"I don't think you heard me. . .this is our place, so get out of it!" the guy said again.

"And I don't think you heard _us_ we ain't movin' so get lost and do your school work, heaven knows you won't get any smarter." Kaijen said with a smirk as Ranjiru let out a small giggle.

"Just 'cause you're girls, don't think we're going to go easy on you." another guy said, advancing forward to the girls, until you could feel his breath on your neck.

"I dare you to touch us." Ranjiru said on the ground with one eye open, her eyes starting to cloud. The guys smirked as the biggest one came out of the back and grabbed Kaijen by the shoulder.

"I think I'm going to dare, when we're finished with her, we'll come back for you two." he said as he tried to pull Kaijen over his shoulder.

"You'd better not be touching me. . ." Kaijen said getting ticked off.

"I think I am, and if you were smart you'd come quietly, I wouldn't want your blood getting all over the place." the guy said.

"Oh well, but it won't be my blood that is going to be spilled. . ."Kaijen shrugged as she turned and faced the guy, "It's going to be YOURS!" she yelled as she punched the guy's face, breaking his nose, as blood fell on the grass at his feet.

"My nose! My nose! I think she broke it! That damn bitch you're going to pay for that!" he said as he threw Kaijen to the ground. He raised his foot to strike Kaijen, until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The last person who touched my sister, eats thru a straw." Saori said as her eyes glowed an eerie green color.

"But I'm not like most guys." the guy said as four guys came behind Saori and threw her to the ground and held her down, the same happened to Kaijen.

"So girlie, it looks like it's just you and me." the guy with the broken nose said as he snapped his nose back into place, with a sickening crack.

Ranjiru kept her eyes closed and leaned against a tree.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" the guy said again, getting in her face.

"Hey, rat-boy. What's going on over there?" Kyo said as he pointed over to a crowd forming over by the big tree in front of the school.

"I hear there is a fight going on, some girls are taking on the crack squad." a guy from Kyo's class said as he ran over to check out the action.

"Well, sounds like fun, but I'm going home." Yuki said emotionlessly as he turned away from the hussle and bussle of the fight.

"I'm going to check it out, that girl might be there." Kyo said with some anticipation in his voice.

Ranjiru kept her eyes closed as the guy kept getting closer, signaling some more of his followers to join him.

"You're in my bubble. I suggest you get out." Ranjiru commanded, eyes still closed.

"Let me think. . .no. I like it here." the guy said his face by Ranjiru's neck.

"You're breath is sickening, and you're voice is giving me a headache." Ranjiru yelled as she upper-cutted the guy sending him flying as the guys the flying guy signaled over jumped her.

Kyo pushed threw the crowd so he was in the front, able to see everything, as a crack-head guy went flying right by his head. Kyo looked at the person responsible for sending him flying, and it was Ranjiru. She was being jumped by his gang. Kyo looked on the ground and Kaijen and Saori were being held on the ground with their hands behind their back, looking strangely calm.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Ranjiru screamed as she pushed guys off her.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted stepping into the fight, "She said get out of here! Why don't you listen or else I'll have to get physical." Kyo said as he pulled us his sleeves. Ranjiru punched the closest guy and sent him flying into a group of others, and then kicked another into a tree.

"Kaijen, Saori, get off your lazy asses or all the fun is going to be mine!" Ranjiru said as her eyes were a deep purple.

Kaijen shrugged as she head-butted the man sitting on her upper back, connecting with his jaw, then punching the two holding her legs down.

Saori on the other hand, just picking the guys off one by one, by using her legs to pluck them off her body and send them flying into another guy, or wrapping her legs around their necks and choking them until they passed out. Ranjiru continued to punch the men who were still coming after her, but now they came with sticks, knives and rocks, hoping to get her once to make her fall to her knees.

"Ooh, much more interesting." Ranjiru said as Kaijen and Saori stood next to her, their fists raised as the men advanced forward.

"YOU DAMN CAT! DON'T YOU GET INVOLVED WITH THIS!" Ranjiru called into the crowd, knowing she heard Kyo throw a few punches before Kaijen and Saori were up. The guys charged the girls, with their instruments raised for attack. Saori was the first to speak, "I'll get the ones on the right."

"I'll get the middle ones," Kaijen said charging forward,

"And I'll get the rest." Ranjiru smirked menicingly as she charged forward into the large group of guys.

The three girls are panting heavily, the group of guys not getting any smaller, kept charging at them. Now all the girls could do was dodge and shove them off.

"I don't think I can last any longer. . ." Kaijen said as she pulled a guy to her and pushed him into the on-coming group of guys. Saori agreed, "I think I'm on the verge of exhaustion. . .if this doesn't let up, I could transform. . ." Ranjiru was afraid of that, "We have to finish this up now, ok, we're going to split up. . .and yes I know it's a bad idea, but if we get them one on one, then we'll have a better chance." Ranjiru heaved. Kaijen and Saori nodded as they dashed out of the small circle, a group of guys following them.

"Great, I'm alone now. . .what was I thinking?!" Ranjiru whined as she threw some guys off her. Until a stone came out from behind her and hit her in the back of the head, a trail of blood oozing from wound. She fell to her knees, now against a tree.

'Aww shit. . .I'm really screwed over this time huh. . .' Ranjiru thought to herself, as beads of sweat trickled down her face; the guys advanced closer to her, now knowing that they have her cornered.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Kyo pipped up picking a guy up by the collar and throwing him into the center of the circle at Ranjiru's feet.

"I told you stay out of this you damn cat!" Ranjiru said as her eyes slowly turned to their normal lavender color.

"I don't care, this fight has gone long enough, and you're hurt." Kyo said as he kicked a few of the guys in the head so he can get over to Ranjiru.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. Get out of here before I get pissed." Ranjiru said as she attempted to get up, while holding her head.

"No, you're not going to get ticked off. The look in your eyes is gone. And you're at your limit anyways." Kyo said getting infront of Ranjiru, while the guys still advanced forward.

"Ok, this is enough!" a voice said from behind a tree.

"Who the hell was that?" a guy from the group said looking around, when a shadow was coming out from hiding. A/N: And take a guess at who it was. . .

"_YUKI?!_" Kyo screached.

"Yuki! Oh, we're so sorry Yuki, I guess we got out of hand. . ." the guys from the group said as sweatdrops formed on their heads.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Or you won't be so lucky." Yuki growled. The group of guys ran off, leaving a pissed off Kyo and Yuki.

"Hey. . .are you-" Kyo said as he looked at the tree where Ranjiru laid,

"What?! She's gone!" Kyo paniced, "We have to find her! She was hurt!!"


	5. Ch 4 Akito's Decision

Chapter 4

Akito's Decision

"Ranji! Are you alright?!" Kaijen said as Ranjiru walked over to where Kaijen was standing.

"Oh, yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing, you're bleeding. . .and another is that your clasp is cracked. . ." Saori said pointing to the bracelet that was wrapped around Ranjiru's upper arm, "Oh jeez! Are you serious?!" Ranjiru spazzed.

"Hey! You-" Kyo said as found where Ranjiru had run off to.

_POP! _And Ranjiru transformed into a monkey, rubbing her little nubbins on her head as she pondered what to do.

"Aww, how cute!" Kaijen squealed as she picked up the little monkey, craddling it in her arms. Saori just giggled as she walked next to Kaijen and monkey Ranjiru. Kyo just stood, motionless, and speechless as he watch the group of girls walk off in the direction of their house.

_**At the Hitsutomi Home**_

"Oh, girls! I'm so glad you're home!" Manjiru said as she walked over to the girls as they walked into the door.

". . .Ranjiru. . .what did you do. . ."Manjiru said as a sweatdrop appeared on her brow.

"MY CLASP!! MY CLASP!! IT'S BROKEN!! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!! IT'S BROKEN!!!!" Ranjiru spazzed as her little nubbins flailed in the air as she started to cry.

"She's been an emotional wreck. . .she's been having spazz attacks since she's transformed." Saori said, trying to calm down the little monkey. Manjiru sighed, "No wonder, these clasps we wear control our emotions so we don't transform. I'll have Kanji fix it. . .HEY KANJI! RANJI BROKE HER CLASP!! FIX IT!!" Manjiru yelled into the living room, where she found Kanji sitting in front of the TV watching some silly little anime.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it on a commercial." she muttered as she continued to watch.

"Oh! And before I forget, I saw Akito today." Manjiru said as she sat down at the dining room table.

"Really?" Ranjiru said as she transformed back into a girl, naked, as Kaijen tossed her her clothes.

"Yeah. And he was actually very surprised to see me," Manjiru said as she opened up the newspaper. "He said he wants to have a party to welcome us back into the zodiac." Kaijen started coughing as Saori laughed.

"Yeah-right. . .Akito throw a party. . .for us of all people! You've got to be joking!" Saori said sarcastically. Manjiru looked at her, her face was serious, "No, it's true, he wants us to feel welcome after he put us on part of the Sohma's property. . .but there's a catch. . ."

"Yeah, there's always a catch." Ranjiru said as she finished dressing, when she went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"He wants us to show our true forms. . ."Manjiru said as she put down her newspaper.

"_Akito. . .you can't be serious? Our true forms?! No one will accept us, they don't even now if they found out who we really are." Manjiru said as she pounded the ground in front of Akito._

"_And why not? A party is the perfect thing for you." Akito said in his usual airiness, "a welcome home, and so people can see what you look like on the inside." Manjiru just stared at him._

"_But. . .the girls, they won't take it very well, they just started school. . .we can't outcast them now. It's too soon, and they are already fragile as it is. Don't you think this will _destroy _them?" Manjiru questioned. Akito just stared at her, "ok, how about this, we make the party for Halloween, a costume party. My Hitsutomi main branch will show their true forms, while everyone thinks of them as costumes, you will be accepted, and my little ones will not be outcasted." Akito said with an unusual warm smile._

"_That sounds reasonable. . .but, there are some Sohma's that know who we are already. . .don't you think that they will try. . .to. . ."Manjiru tried to choose her words wisely._

"_Destroy you again? No I think not, they won't do it unless I tell them to. I've got a nice hold on all of them. They won't lift a finger unless I tell them to." Akito said as he took one of Manjiru's hands, "This is going to be fun, do it."_

"Huh. . .a costume party huh? Well, it sounds. . .ok for the most part."

Saori began to say, "But why would Akito do something like this? He doesn't seem to be the party kind of guy. . ."

"He's a freak and you never know what he's gonna do next." Kaijen said as she sipped her tea that Ranjiru placed before her.

"Well. . .what are we going to do? Halloween is my birthday day. . .I don't want to share it with something as horifying as a party with all the. . .Sohma's" Ranjiru said as she gagged out the word 'Sohma'.

"I know, and I don't want to either, but if we want to be accepted back into the zodiac, and life peacefully with the Sohma's, then this is vital for that goal. Now please, try to behave yourselves. And no more fights." Manjiru said as she pointed to red marks on the girls bodies.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry that this one isn't elaborate enough. . .I wanted to update my story for my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm going to upload the rest of the story in Part Two, ok? ARIGATO!_**


	6. Ch 5 : The Invites

Chapter 5

The Invites

"Come on guys! Lunches are ready!" Ranjiru called up the stairs as she grabbed the hand vaccumm from the hall closet, "Manjiru, you have your appointment today, hurry up!" she said turning on the vaccumm and sweeping the arm chair.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. . ." Manjiru said as she trodded down the stairs and heading over to the kitchen table where her neatly packed lunch was displayed, "Thanks Ranji," Manjiru said as she walked over to the door to slip on her shoes, "And before I forget, you need to do me a small favor." she said again, opening up her briefcase and removing a small package of envelopes, all neatly stacked on top of each other.

"Sure, whatever you. . ." Ranjiru flipped over the envelopes, seeing the name neatly scribbed, "_Yuki Sohma?! Kyo Sohma?!" _Ranjiru shrieked, transforming on the spot, "What are you trying to _do _to me?!" the little snake hissed, slithering up the door post to get directly into Manjiru's face.

"It's Akito's orders, and you will listen to them whether you like them or not." Manjiru ordered as she stuck a finger in Ranjiru's face, as she headed out the door. Ranjiru slithered off the post and over to the kitchen table where she transformed again,

"_BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA!!" _the little bunny cried, pounding her little nubbins on the ground as tears slid down her face.

"Ranji! We're ready to go when you are!" Saori called into the kitchen as she looked around for a sight of Ranjiru.

"Ranji?. . ."Saori said as headed into the kitchen and looked around. She took a glimpse of something moving on the floor, and saw the little bunny rabbit crying on the floor, little nubbins flailing.

"Aww, what's wrong little bunny?" Saori said as she bent down on her knees to scoop the bunny in her arms.

"_I don't wanna give those invitations to the Sohma's!_" the bunny began, "_It's gonna be my birthday, AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO COME! But Manjiru told me I had to"_ the bunny pouted crossing her little nubbins across her chest and little tear residue rested on her whiskers.

_DING DONG. . . .DING DONG_

"I wonder who that could be." Saori said rising from the floor with the little bunny still in her arms, "You'd better keep your mouth shut. . .or I'll kill you." Saori said in a spooky commanding voice as she strode over to the door.

"Coming!" Saori called in a sing-song voice, when the door busted open and low and behold, Kyo stood in the doorway, looking panic-striken.

"WHERE IS SHE!! WHERE IS SHE!!" he yelled looking at Saori with the bunny in her arms.

"You. .just. . ._BROKE MY DOOR!!_" the bunny screamed as she transformed into the snake once again and threw herself at the cat, wrapping her body around his neck, attempting to strangle him,

"I JUST CLEANED THAT AND RE-DID THE BOARDS!! WHO DO YOU _THINK _YOU ARE?!" the snake hissed, tightening her grip on the cat's throat.

"Umm. . .Ranji? Are you alright? I'm hearing a lot of crashing noises. ." Kaijen said as she slunk downstairs, hiding behind the door post.

"RANJI! STOP!!" Saori gasped as she lunged at the snake and released her from Kyo's neck, (good thing too. . .Kyo was turning purple )

"What. . .the. . ._hell. . ._was. . ._that_?!" Kyo gasped grabbing his throat and taking deep breaths, filling his lungs with much needed air. Saori looked at Kyo and the snake Ranjiru with wide eyes, trying desperately to contemplate what she should do. Without another thought, she tackled Kyo to the ground and pinning his arms, and straddling his chest so wouldn't be able to move.

"Quick! Get Kanji! His memory must be erased!" Saori yelled, struggling to keep Kyo on the ground. Kaijen dashed the room and up the stairs into Kanji's study.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Kyo yelled squirming to get free, "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME CURSE AS US?!" Kyo yelled again, looking straight at Ranjiru. Ranjiru just stared at Kyo, now laying motionless on the ground, giving up the struggle. A poof was heard as smoke filled the room, and a naked Ranjiru which was holding herself up by her elbows, just looked back at Kyo, her eyes wide. Ranjiru gropped the ground for her apron and hair ribbon, (her hair is down now, and is very alluring when it falls the right way). "How did you know we were cursed?!" Ranjiru began as the smoke began to thin, she held her apron to her chest, concealing everything in a loose fashion. Kyo kept his eyes glued to her face, letting her image sink into his head.

"Hatori told me. . .about you. . .about your family," Kyo stammered as Ranjiru studied his face, hers inches from his. Saori let up her grip, sensing that nothing bad could come from this. . .already bad situation.

"I can't find Kanji!! Maybe we should hit him with a frying pan!!" Kaijen said coming out of the kitchen with a big ass frying pan, ready to take a swing at Kyo's head. Ranjiru held up her hand, motioning Kaijen to silence.

"And what did Hatori tell you?" Ranjiru questioned, getting closer to Kyo's face.

"He. . .he said you have a. . .similar curse. . .to the Sohma's. But you can change into the zodiac with your different emotions, but he also told me you were banished from the Sohma estate, because they didn't want your kind contaminating our pure blood." Ranjiru felt her blood boil, until she felt Kyo's warm hand on her bare shoulder, "But I think it's stupid. . .if they didn't want the Sohma family to be 'contaminated', then I should've been gone a long time ago." Kyo finished softly, as Ranjiru's blood cooled, and her heart felt lite and warm.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her lungs gave out as she began to cough. Sharp, shallow breaths was all she was able to make, as she continued to cough violently. Blood splattered the floor as she continued to cough, Saori lifted Kyo to his feet and dragged him outside.

"NO! LET ME GO BACK! SHE ISN'T WELL!" Kyo shouted in a panicked voice, trying to push Saori out of the way to get back inside. "I'm sorry, you can't know anymore, you've seen something no one knows about. . .you should just head to school, you're going to be late." Saori said calmly, blocking all Kyo's entrances back into the house.

"But. . .what's happening to her, at least tell me that much." Kyo said as pain filled his eyes as he watched Ranjiru cough more blood as Kaijen dabbed her forehead and mouth with a towel. Saori looked back at Ranjiru,

"It's the other part of the curse. One we aren't able to escape."


	7. Ch 6

**I'm so sorry to those of you who are loyal readers to my story that I haven't updated in FOREVER!! life at home isn't going well, and my dad isn't happy that i spend my time writing stories, being on the computer, or listening to japanese music, so he's trying to cut me off as much as he can. but i'm sneaking on when he isn't going to be home so i can type up the stories and publish them to FanFiction. and if these are short, please don't hate me, i'm doing my best to be sneaky! **

**A THANKS TO **_LYRIS88_** FOR HELPING ME WITH MY STORY LINE AND SOME WRITERS BLOCK!! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT HER! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER FOR THE COOK OUT TOMORROW!! w**

* * *

Chapter 6

As Kyo walked slowly to school, he couldn't get the image of Ranjiru coughing helplessly out of his mind. He reached into his pocket and took out the invitation Saori slipped him before he left.

"_Here's the invitation Ranji was supposed to give to you. It's for her birthday party, dress-up in something nice._" In his other hand was the note that Kaijen forged, "_Give this to the teacher, we aren't coming in for a while." _Kyo looked ahead, now approaching the school.

The day dragged on, and Kyo's mind wandered to visions of Ranjiru, how her black hair fell in her face when he saw her transform. Her perfectly sculpted body, gosh that school uniform didn't give it justice.

"KYO!" the teacher yelled. Kyo snapped back to reality, standing, he answered "Yes sir?"

"Stop drooling on my desks!" the teacher snapped as he continued with his reading. Kyo wiped the side of his mouth, where a small trail of drool covered his hand. He quickly sat down, his face red as the students giggled, and Kyo swore he heard Yuki mutter, "Stupid cat." But Kyo couldn't worry about that now, he was worried about Ranjiru and her condition.

On the day of the Costume Party, the main house called the Hitsutomi's.

"Yo!" Kaijien said as she answered the ringing phone.

". . .oh really?. . .oh that's horrible. . ." Kaijen responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure, we'll keep you in our thoughts. M'hm. . .bye." and she hung up the phone, walking to the back room where Ranjiru was hanging the laundry. (The coughing incident happened two weeks ago)

"Hey Ranij, the main house just called, they aren't coming," Kaijen started, Ranjiru continued with the laundry, barely paying any attention to Kaijen.

"I just got off the phone with Hatori, and he said the main house has a case of the flu. But he tells me Akito wants us to continue with the party, at least have some of the Sohma's like us." Ranjiru put down the basket of folded clothes, and walked out the door.

"If I'm going to tolerate the Sohma's here for my birthday. . .I might as well get some things that I want, right?" Ranjiru said turning to Kaijen,

"Why don't we go shopping together." she held out her hand as Kaijen grasped it and walked down to the supermarket together, getting last minute this for the party.


	8. Ch 7

Chapter 7

What Could Happen?

"A COSTUME PARTY! JEEZ WHY DID I PUT OFF GETTING A DAMN COSTUME THIS LONG!" Kyo hollered, pounding his head with his fists.

"Hey! Yuki! What're you going to wear?" Kyo yelled out his door, not even thinking that he asked Yuki what his opinion was.

"Yuki has Student Council!" Shigure called up the stairs.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled as he ransaked his closet and drawers for any sign of a probable costume.


	9. Ch 8

Chapter 8

Something Goes Wrong

The bedroom door slid open as Ranjiru stepped out, looking to Kaijen for approval of the costume she was going to wear that night.

"Oh Ranji you french whore." Kaijen joked as she saw the little black maids unifor, which accentuated her chest, and barely reached her hips. The black knee high stockings and dressy black buckle shoes. Her hair hung loose, but was held in tight curles, with a black lacy headband.

"What about the _other _things?" Ranji hissed in a whisper, gesturing to her body.

"What about it?" Kaijen shrugged, unti Ranji took off her headband, and two black bunny ears sprang up, she closed her eyes for a few moments and re-opened them, where her pupils were replaced with snake-like slits, she then turned around and untied the big black bow that rested on her backside, where a money's tail swayed back and forth.

"Oh. . .you mean your _zodiac _form. I have to say, you're deadly precious." Kaijen cooed as she gave Ranji a hug.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that it looked alright with my costuime. I'm really nervous about tonight, what if something goes wrong?" Ranji asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Tonight is going to be perfect. It's your birthday and no one is going to suspect a thing," Kaijen said, reassuring Ranji, "now, I need you to help me with _my _costume. ."

"Kyo? Are you almost ready to go?" Shigure called up the stairs, he was dressed in his old high school uniform, and surprisingly it still fit, X3. Kyo walked down the stairs, he was silent and his head was down.

"You're wearing _that_?" Shigure questioned with a smirk on his face.

"It was all I could come up with. . .AND I AIN'T GONNA SPEND MONEY ON A DAMN COSTUME I'M ONLY GOING TO WEAR ONCE!" Kyo growled at Shigure with his face bright red, as he slipped on his black dress shoes, that complimented the black suit he was wearing. Shigure giggled as they walked the distance to the Hitsutomi's house.

"They're going to pay for showing their ugly faces here again." a voice snickered as it put the small speaker in the branch of a tree, camafloging it with leaves.

"This will prank 'em damn good. It'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

". . .Hazuno, I want to go. . .if we get caught. . .she'll be _really _angry." a trembling voice said from below. Hazuno lept from the branch he was standing. "You pussy, I'm surprised you weren't disowned like those damn Hittsutomi's." Hazuno sneered, striding towards the Hitsutomi's house, where people had already started to gather.

"Thank you for coming, we greatly appreciate it." Ranji said at the door, when the guests appeared.

"There's music in the foyer and in the backyard, and food and sake in the kitchen." Kaijen added. Saori was busy catering to the guests, and being dragged onto the dance floor, by already drunking men.

As the house started to fill, and less people appeared at the door, Ranji walked outside, looking behind her as she shut the door, she saw Kaijen sprawled on the couch, with a bottle of sake in one hand, a smile on her face as she listened and commented on the conversation she was involved in with some men and women. Ranji looked to the foyer and saw Saori still involved in dancing with the drunken men, and now some small children were grabbing her hands and pulling her to dance with them. A sad smile moved Ranji's lips as she lowered her head and closed the door. She walked on the stone path to her small garden, where the archway was lit with lights, she sat on the wooden bench and looked to the sky. The moon was shrouded with clouds, but it still emited a white glow beneath it. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Happy Birthday" to herself when she heard someone coming up the stone path. She lowered her head to see the visitor.

"Mind if I join you?" Kyo asked as he stopped in front of Ranji. Ranji moved over to let him sit. Awkward silence hung in the air.

"You don't seem the type to wear a tux." Ranji said, her head tilted back and her eyes closed slightly looking at Kyo, then to the stars.

". . .um. . .you don't seem like the type to wear revealing clothes. . ." Kyo retorted, "Actually. . .I'm not. I took this from Shigure's closet. . .I couldn't think of something to wear. . ."Kyo blushed as he looked at his feet.

"I didn't think so," Ranji said, "But you look nice. It makes you seem more mature, and you seem a lot older than you look." Ranji said as she closed her eyes, as a smile crept on her face,

"And you look great in that dress, and the ears are a-" Kyo's smile vanished as he touched Ranji's bunny ear, it felt real. . .Ranji quickly got to her feet and briskly walked away, not even looking back at Kyo.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kyo called as Ranji started to run into the thick forest. Kyo started to jog after her, but tripped on his long pants. He crashed to the floor and hit his head on a jagged stone, a small cut on the side of his head, started to drip blood. He sat up and ripped the ends of his pants, making sure he won't trip on them again. He got up and ran in the direction he saw Ranji disappear.

"Ranji? Ranji where are you?" Saori called, walking along the garden path, she was dressed in a long sleeved, skin tight, yellow and black shirt, and a black mini skirt, she had two small brown cat ears sitting on her head. She looked over to the forest and saw Kyo disappear shouting, "Ranji! Wait!" Saori ran back into the house, trying to push past the guests to get to Kaijen.

"Dammit!" Ranji shouted as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Why was I so _careless_?!" she looked behind her and could faintly hear Kyo screaming for her. Ranji looked around, until she found a giant tree with thick limbs. She scrambled up with ease (remember her zodiac is the monkey). She stood on the limb, blending in with her dark clothing, waiting for Kyo to pass so she could run back to the house.

"Hey!" Ranji's ears perked up, trying to find out who spoke, she heard a faint crunch and turned towards the noise, when she saw a male face inches from hers, a punch landed square in her chest and sent her flying into the neighboring tree.

"Where the hell _is _she?!" Kyo thought to himself. As he ran threw the forest, he looked all over, he thought he saw a glimpse of her in one of the trees. He stopped to make sure it was her.

"Hey bitch!" he turned to see a man go and send Ranji into a tree. Kyo's heart stopped. He went to go after her, but his legs wouldn't move. Some voice in his head told him to stay put, and to all of our amazement, he listened to it!

"Hey Hazuno!" Ranji yelled, already recuperated by his attack, "WHAT'S UP?!" she shrieked thru clenched teeth, she swung from the branch Hazuno was standing on and kicked him square in the back, sending him into the air. Ranji landed on the branch, smoothing out her dress, and getting the branches out of her hair. Kyo was about to go over to her, when Ranji's ear twitched, as she heard a click, and a CD began to play, she now noticed the speakers in the trees around her.

_Repulsive human,_

_Unwanted creature of darkness,_

_Sent to Earth from fiery ruin._

Ranji knew what this was, all she knew to do was to escape.

_Impure blood,_

_Made with Sohma bone and mud._

_Sent to ruin our blood so pure._

As Ranji made her legs move, the sky opened and the moonlight shone over her. Her pupil-like slits, dialating so her eyes resembled black holes, filled with emptiness.

_Be gone impure demons,_

_Go back from wence you came._

Ranji was lifted into the air, her arms, forcebly pulled from her sides, so she resembled a cross with her legs closed together, her body being binded with invisible rope, making it impossible for her to move. She writhed against the invisible restraints, as Kyo watched helplessly from below.

_You are worthless,_

_Unworthy of the powerful name of Sohma._

_Give back the flesh you so wrongly possess._

Invisible knives began to cut and slice Ranji's levitating body, as her blood dripped to the ground. A splash hitting Kyo, right as Ranji screamed out in pain and fear.

"RANJI! RANJI!" Kyo screamed as he climbed the tree towards Ranji.

_As death consumes you,_

_you dispicable creature,_

_Heaven's Gates shall not open._

_Only the fiery pits of Hell can be called your home._

Blood dripped from Ranji's body in large amounts, her head fell to her chest.

"Ranji! Oh please don't die!" Kyo yelled with tears in his eyes, as he leapt from branch to branch, desperately trying to reach Ranji. Ranji used the last bit of her strength to open her eyes, only to see Kyo climbing up the tree, with tears dripping down his face as he called her name.

_Spawn of Satan,_

_As your body now dies._

_Give us your soul,_

_in payment of your sins._

"Come now, Ranjiru _Sohma, _you should be awake as you watch yourself die." Hazuno hissed in Ranji's ear as he wretched her head back. Her eyes, slightly open, saw a hooded figure form before her, a sythe being made of the shadows around her, held in the decaying hand of Death. Ranji's eyes opened wide as she let out her final, blood chilling scream as the figure's sythe slowly raised to the sky.

_Cut down the unworthy, _

_o Reaper of Death._

_Make it wish it were dead._

_De-spell it's body, so it's true nature shows._

_Make no one want it,_

_to have it,_

_to be near it,_

_to love it._

_SO MOTE IT BE!!_

The Reaper hacked down the sythe cutting into Ranji from head to toe.

Saori and Kaijen were running into the small clearing in the center of the woods, when they heard the spell that killed the cast majority of the Hitsutomi's, the second branch of the Sohma family.

"Oh no! RANJI!" Kaijen yelled as she ran towards the floating black mass that hung in the air. Saori ran beside her, her eyes weilding with tears.

Hazuno cackled meniacly as he let go of Ranji's head, as her tattered body tumbled to the forest floor.

"RANJI! NO!" Kyo yelled as he jumped from his branch to catch the falling Ranji. Kyo landed on the ground with Ranji's body clutched in his arms, blood stained Kyo and the forest around them. Kyo cried out as he looked down at Ranji's gapping mouth, blank eyes, now fading from black to their original lavender color, but now completely lifeless. Her body cut open as blood oozed from every cut and slice.

"Serves her right for coming back to the Sohma's after she was supposed to be DEAD!" Hazuno screamed from his branch, covered in Ranji's blood.

"HAZUNO!! HAZUNO YOU SICK-ASS BASTARD!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Saori screamed, fury in her voice as the sleeping birds in the trees flew off, screaching into the night. Hazuno turned only to get his face implanted with Saori's knee.


	10. Ch 9 : Final Chapter

Chapter 9

The Curse

Kaijen ran over to Kyo's side, she dropped to her knees.

"Ranji?! Ranji?! It's ok. . .you're going to be fine. . ."Kaijen sobbed. She touched Ranji's head, gently caressing her hair, she pulled back her hand to examine it, it was covered in blood.

"I. . .I think. . .I think I loved. . .her. . ."Kyo choked out between sobs, dropping his head to Ranji's. Kaijen looked at him astonished,

"But. . .but she's. . .she's gone. . .now. And I can't watch her, from a window. . .or at school. . .no where. . .I can't believe she's gone. . ."Kyo sobbed. Ranji's body shuttered under Kyo's grasp. Kaijen looked down at the body, and saw it tear itself, ripping like a sheet of paper. A tall, lanky creature rose from the flesh. It had small floppy ears, and piercing lavender eyes, and a thick tail that swayed. Kaijen rose and pulled Kyo out from under the creature.

"Ranji?" Kaijen said as she advanced towards the creature, "I'm so sorry." Kaijen cried hysterically, flinging herself around the creatures waist,

"I never wanted you to go into this state."

"Ranjiru?" he said dazily, walking over to the creature. The creature made a low growl as Kyo advanced. The growls turned more hostile as Kyo went to touch the creature's arm. Saori jumped down from her tree branch, landing behind Ranji.

"I expect tea and ramen when we return home Ranji." Saori winked as she ran after the fleeing Hazuno.

"He sees you. . .just as _we _see you Ranji. . .he _loves _you, for who you are." Kaijen said, looking into the creature's eyes, which started to gloss over.

". . .loves. . .me. . .Sohma. . ._loves. . ._me?" Ranji cried, as Kyo touched he giant paw, not breaking free of his daze. "I'm in love with. . .her. . ." Kyo smiled. Kaijen let go of Ranji's waist, backing away, "Tell her how you feel." Kyo still smiling looked at Ranji, "Watching you, all the time seeing you. . .at school. . .at the market. . .everywhere. . .I see you." Kyo said, rambling on.

The flesh beneath Ranji's feet, began to snake up her body, until she was no longer a creature, but the normal, human Ranji, dressed in a tattered Halloween costume, with cuts all over her body, but all were healed. She looked up at Kyo with tears dripping down her face as she clutched his hand, she bore her head in his chest and sobbed. Between sobs, she managed to say, "But. . .how. . .could you. . .fall in love. . .with a. . ._monster_?" Kyo put his head in her hair, "It isn't hard. And I love being near you, just the thought of being able to talk to you like this, makes me feel whole. I love you. Ranji, I'm in _love _with you." Ranji lifted her head from Kyo's chest, she looked at him with wide eyes. She then knew what was obvious from when she first met Kyo. . .she was in love with him. And now, he told her, he loved her back. Kyo placed his hand under her chin and brought her up to his lips. Gently touching his with hers. A yellow light emitting from Ranji and Kyo's intertwined bodies, as it engulfed the forest and the _whole_ Sohma estate. Saori walked over to Kaijen who was leaning against a tree, she was crying.

"They broke the Sohma curse. Can you believe it?" Saori said amazed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Kaijen said wiping the tears from her eyes, as she watched the two kissing under the moonlight.

* * *

**thank you everyone for reading my story, and i have to say, this story has kept me and Lyris88 up for many a night. And just to let you know, i will be continuing this in a sequal. . .i'm pretty sure i am. . .i have an idea. . .so. . .yea, ARIGATO!!! . **


End file.
